percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Prophecy (Fanfiction Story)
Prophecy is a fan story by Errorcannotcomplete. It's a remake of 'The Twin's Cage' by Errorcannotcomplete. Like most stories, it happens before The Lost Hero and after The Last Olympian. There are two third-person narrators, Hunter and Kate. Premise Hunter and Kate Callisto, twin children of Apollo, are suddenly rushed to Camp Half-Blood after being attacked by a greek monster. Though things seem out of control when a prophecy is revealed and the twins are the two heroes included in it. Hunter and Kate (teaming up with Nico di Angelo) go on an adventure to find a forgotten god, the weapons of the big three and to rescue Apollo from his sudden banishment. Plot The story is split into 5 parts, with a random amount of chapters in each. 'Part 1: The Twins In the prolouge, Hunter and Kate are born, and the nurses, being demigods, wrap them in golden blankets. But suddenly, monsters invade the hospital and try to take the children. Their mother, Robin, and their step-dad, Scott Callisto, who know of the Greek gods, manage to protect the children, and the last is killed by Apollo, who informs Robin that the twins are not safe and deserve to be put in Camp Half-Blood. Robin tells Apollo that she'll take the twins to the camp when they're ready. Apollo agrees grudgingly and promises to look over the twins as they age. 16 years later, Hunter and Kate are in highschool and are showing the traits of demigods. On the last day of school, they are attacked by the laelaps, ''a greek dog-like creature that tries to kill them. Though they are saved by Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase and taken towards New York, but the ''laelaps ''crashes the car. Percy is trapped in the car and the ''laelaps ''attacks them again. Though they manage to save Percy and Hunter kills the monster with Percy's "pen sword". The twins are taken to the camp and are put in the Hermes cabin under unclaimed. Though rather quickly, the twins are claimed by Apollo during capture the flag. Then, during dinner, Hunter touches one of his half-siblings and he suddenly has a vision of Apollo being banished from Olympus after DNA similar to his own is found where the master bolt, the helmet of invisibility and Posiedon's trident were taken at. He shakes it off of something that demigods go through and the twins move to the Apollo cabin. The next day, they meet Nico and Kate is revealed to have a crush on him. Hunter and Kate pick their weapons, Hunter with only a dagger and Kate with two 2-foot swords. As the day goes by, Hunter and Kate get used to the camp and that night, at the campfire, Rachel Dare reveals a prophecy listing 'two children of light and a dark child with secrets', but nothing else is revealed about it, so they decide to keep the prophecy on watch while they learn more. Hunter and Kate are then given a package by Apollo where he tells them to get a demigod they absolutely trust and meet him at their hometown in a week. It also includes two 9mms and a golden bow and arrows for the twins as weapons. They go to their cabin where they are approached by the rest of the Apollo children, where they reveal none of the offerings to the god is going through and that Apollo has been banished from olympus and is now mortal. Hunter accidently reveals the package and the children believe that the twins caused the banishment and try to turn them in. Hunter and Kate manage to escape their siblings and get Nico, where they reveal everything to him. He agrees to go with them and they quickly see Rachel to tell them the rest of the prophecy. After the rest of the prophecy is revealed and as they leave, it seems the entire camp is after them. They manage to escape and start to make it to their hometown. 'Part 2: Dark Secrets' Hunter, Kate and Nico manage to escape the camp and head towards their hometown, though quickly discover they're being followed by the Apollo children. They camp out at multiple locations where two of them get about 30 minutes rest, while the other watches for the half-siblings. On the way there, Kate and Nico strike up a conversation and learns about his sister, Bianca, and how she died. After this, Hunter becomes more protective of Kate. They stop in Virginia, where they have an experience with Westboro Baptist Church. Hunter bumps into one of the supporters and has a vision of Kate falling towards a monster, it's mouth open. Hunter stopped the guy there and discovers he has a son, named Sebastian (who prefers 'Bastian' as a nickname) and Nico deduces he's a demigod. When talking about the Greek Gods, the WBC members get infuriated and start to yell at them, which gathers the attention of the Apollo children. Hunter, Kate and Nico escape, now being joined by Bastian, who decides to leave his father since he's abusive and "too obsessed with religion". Just then, Nike (the goddess of victory) claims him and Hunter gives him his dagger for protection. The four make it to the twin's hometown, where Apollo meets them and buys them smoothies. He tells them one of his offspring stole the weapons of the big three and his lyre (which makes him "1000% mad as Hades") and that he'll forever be a mortal until the weapons and lyre are returned. He believes Hunter and Kate didn't do it since they're in a bigger prophecy and that would screw things up for them and Apollo. Before they leave, Apollo tells Hunter to never trust Nico, since he's death and darkness, the opposite of health and light, and he has a dark secret he can't tell. Hunter approaches Nico about this, and Nico denies having any secrets, but Hunter keeps trying to get it out, resulting in Nico and Hunter fighting. After an epic battle, it's broken up by Kate before they can kill each other. She gets furious at the two and says that any secret they have they should tell them. Hunter and Nico say nothing and the group continues to the location Hunter sees in his visions. Hunter's thoughts reveal that he won't be able to trust Nico around his sister. 'Part 3: Dog Eat Dog' ''Coming soon! 'Part 4: The Search for the Lyre' Coming Soon! 'Part 5: The Forgotten God' Coming soon! The Prophecy 'Prophecy of The First Book' '''''Two Children of Light, A Dark Child with Secrets. To save a god; and save Olympus ~ A reunion with a parent, siblings who want to kill. Light and dark will clash, and trust will be weakened. ~ A determined beast will strain all health Twins presented as freaks; with only one salvation. ~ A lyre has been stolen, a child forgotten; the power of prophecy, is too much to control. ~ The forgotten god, a betraying child of light; will threaten mortals light and darkness its weakness. 'Twin's Prophecy' Five Half-Bloods will make a team People known as useless are what's in need. In siblings are the strength to pave the way As the controller of sky tries to sieze the day. 'Progress' None yet!